Conventionally, a circuit board and a housing of a connector are bonded by an adhesive as shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B. Specifically, a housing 32 of a connector 31 has a plurality of terminal pins 33 projecting therefrom. The terminal pins are inserted into through-holes formed in a circuit board 34 at portions corresponding to a plurality of connection terminals 35. After the circuit board 34 and the housing 32 are precisely aligned, an adhesive having a relatively high viscosity is applied between the circuit board 34 and the housing 32 by the use of an expensive coating equipment such as a dispenser.
In such a bonding method, however, the adhesive may flow into the housing 32, resulting in conduction failure between the terminal pins 33 and a conductor pattern of an object to be connected such as a flat cable. Further, a spring member for sandwiching the object between itself and the housing 32 may be bonded to the housing so that the object is hindered from being inserted therebetween. Moreover, since the adhesive is applied between the housing 32 and the circuit board 34, problems are likely to be occur that the position of the circuit board 34 relative to the housing 32 is shifted or that the circuit board 34 rises from the housing 32. If the adhesive to be applied is reduced in amount to solve these problems, the mechanical strength of the connection becomes insufficient, resulting in the release of the connector 31 from the circuit board 34.
These problems have not yet been solved even by the use of an adhesive having a relatively high viscosity and by the use of an expensive coating equipment such as a dispenser for applying an appropriate amount of an adhesive.